The True Love
by GaKyuWonZe
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang Kakashi untuk mendapatkan Anko
1. Chapter 1

Hahahahah….. jumpa lagi dengn saya di acara ayo baca bersama… wkwkwk

Wkwkkwk gx nyangka umur 13 thn kya gw udh bisa bikin fic kya gini…... tadinya

Gw pengen bikin fic LEMON yang parah tapi takut ah tmn2 gw nnti bilang gw ngeres

Wkwkkwkwk

Oke deh itu pembukaannya Slamat membaca ya

Dikerajaan Hiroshima hiduplah Raja Sakumo dan Ratu Hikaru telah 3 thn pemerintahan itu berdiri lahirlah seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan yang di berinama Hatake Kakashi. Sudah 24 tahun Setalah kelahiran sang Pangeran, Raja Sakumo Tewas karena penyakit kanker Otak. Akhirnya tahta pun turun kepada sang pangeran.

Suatu hari Ratu Kurenai memanggil maid kesayangannya yaitu Anko. Anko? Kemarilah kata sang Ratu. Siap Ratu. Tolong ambilkan saya teh jasmine yang kemarin saya suruh kamu untuk membuatnya. Baik Ratu. Tak sengaja Anko Memasukan Gula ke teh jasmine kesukaan Ratu. Cuuuiiihhh, Tea apaan ini. Karena sang Ratu Kesal akibat kesalahan Maid Favoritenya Sang Ratupun menumpah kan Tea ke depan mukanya.

Tapi Pangeran Kakashi malah mencari kesempatan. Pangeran Kakashi sengaja menghalangi sang maid agar dapt bicara walau sepelan apapun. Dengan bisik dia kaakan Kutunggu kau di kamarku jam 8 kau pergi. Dengan lantang Kakashi bicara agar sang Bunda percaya bahwa kakashi membelanya.

Jam 8 pun tiba dengan cantik dan manisnya Anko berdandan karena itu Permintaan sang Pangeran. Dengan gesit dan cepat Anko berjalan menuju kamar Kakashi agar tidak ada maid lain yang melihat Anko. Sesampainya di Kamar yang dia lihat hanya kasur kosong saat dia ingin kembali karena dikiranya pangeran pergi dari balik pintu dia menarik tangan Anko hingga Anko jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Kau sangat kasar sekali Pangeran. Maafkann aku my lady. Hey aku bukan ladymu. Sekarang mau Pangeran apa? Anko bertanya. Hmm aku mau kau Menginap di kamar ku untuk mala mini. Apa… nada panjang. Iya aku ingin Maid yang bernama Anko tidur denganku malam ini. Loh! Aku nggak mau. Hey kau masih hutang budi kepadaku ya tadi siang. Lebih baik aku disiram dari pada harus tidur dengan kau,dengan tegas Anko menolak

Sudah Jangan banyak bicara. Anko pun didorong ke kasur hingga posisi Anko ada di bawah Kakashi. Anko yang panic nafasnya mulai ngosngosan. Hosh sekarang apa mau mu Pangeran?. Tolong jangan panggil aku pangeran panggil saja aku Kakashi. Ya sekarang apa mau Kakashi. Kakashi pun mulai ngosngosan. Aku ingi kamu Buka baju mu.

Ankopun Menuruti apa yang diinginkan Kakashi. Hanya bajukan? Anko bertanya. Sudah aku sudah tidak pakai baju. Itukan yang kau ingin kan. Hmmm Anko sexy juga ya kalau tidak pakai baju,dalam hati dia bicara. Oke sekarang kau naik kekasur. Anko pun Naik kekasur dan Kakashi ikut naik ke kasur. Apa sekarang yang kau inginkan Kakashi bertanya. Aku ingin tidur. Setelah 5 menit Anko tidur Kakashi langsung memeluk Anko.

Apakah yang Terjadi di pagi harinya lanjut ke capter 2 donng :P XD

Wkwkwkwk lolz


	2. Chapter 2

Lololololol nih Lanjutannya … semoga kalian seneng bacanya oh iya langsung comment y kalo udh bacaw gw perlu kritik biar nnti gw bikin cerita lebiih bagus dari ini

Thx udh mau baca

Ok selamat baca

Di pagi harinya Ratu Hikaru sudah ada mungkin 20 kali ngetok ngetok pintu. Akhirnya Anko mendengarnya. Kata anko Kakashi ada yang ngetok pintu gimana nih aku… bisa mati kalo aku ketauan tidur disini… udh kamu sembunyi di bawah kasur.. akhirnya sembunyilah Anko dibawah kasur yang ketutupan bed cover… dengan nada malas agar ibunya tak curiga…. Apasih bu… Asuma menjawab hari ini hari kebesaran kerajaan kita, kita sudah telat…

oh iya Kakashi ibunya langsung berbica saat kakashi ingin membalikan badan ingin masuk ke kamar…. Kamu lihat Anko tidak maid lain bilang Anko sudah tidak terlihat dari tadi subuh…. Oh begita ya bu…. Aku tidak tahu… yasudah lah bu aku mau mandi dlu…. Kakashi pun membuka bed Covernya kau aman kali ini. Anko pun langsung menjawab itu semuakan karna kau kalau kau tidak memintaku untuk tidur disinkan ini tidak akan terjadi….

Ya sudah mandi sana ibu sudah mencari mu… Anko pun keluar dari kamar kakashi. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Kakashi pun bertemu dengan Anko. Hey cewe… Anko menjawab ditempat kaya gini kamu masih panggil hey cewe ya, kamu gak takut kejadian semalem ketahuan… nggak buat apa? Kakashi menajawabnya.. nanti malem kamu harus tidur dikamarku lagi.. ta.. tapi. Itu perintah Maid harus ikuti apa yang diperitahkan…

Ah terserah ah aku cape… jam 8 malam semua maid sudah tidur… Kakashi menghampri Anko tapi memakai topeng pencuri agar anko tidak tahu siapa yang menangkapnya.. Anko di angkat dengan paksa dan di jatuhkan di kasu Kakashi.. kamu ini apa apaan sih.. sudah diam buka baju mu… kau harus berikan keperwanan mu hanya untukku Kakashi mulai Ganas.. tidak.. Anko menjawab. Aah Kakashi berteriak.. dan robek baju Anko..

Anko pun menangis lawaknya orng panic+takut.. hey kamu kok nangis sih… aku ini memberikan mu kebahagian… hanya untuk mu Anko.. bagaimana kalo ibumu tak merestukan hubungan kita apa masih pantas keperawananku kau ambil.. Kakashi menjawab, Semua sudah ada rencananya.. Kakasih pun tak mau lama lama bibir Anko langsung di Ciumnya.. dua2 nya saling menikmati .. saat masih berciuman Kakashi berhenti sejenak.. dia membuka celana yang dia pakai… dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka ..

Tangan keduanya tidak saling menganggur.. tangan anko meremas remas rambut Perak Kakashi.. tangan

Kakashi… ya tau kan kebiasaan cwo.. pasti menuju ke TWIN BALL… dibukalah kaki Anko sehingga Anko

Ngangkang… malam itu pun keduanya saling menikmati…. Tak sengaja Sakura Salah saktu Maid di

Kerajaan mendengar suara rintisan kenikmat dan kesakitan yang dirasakaan oleh kakashi dan Anko

Kebetulan sakura ini Maid yang paling sirik terhadap Anko karena Anko adalah Maid terfavorite Ratu. dia pun

Apa ya lanjutan Ceritanya….? Seru gak ya?

Masih mau tau cerita selanjutnya kan

Ayoo klik capter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Pada Penasaran semua kan kelanjutannya kaya apa…...?

Jangan buka story lain baca dlu story ini biar gx penasaran

Ayo buruan baca biar tau ceritany.. XD XP XD wkwkwk

Selamat baca.. XD

Mengadu pada Ratu dan Ratu pun mengetok pintu dengan keras. Acara yang dinikmati Kakashi dan Anko pun harus berhenti disitu karena sang Ratu dating. Dengan bisik bisik. Aku harus sembunyi dimana Kakashi?. Bersembunyi di dalam lemari lemari itu harus kamu kunci dari dalam… iya aku kuci tapi gimana bajunya baju akukan kamurobek tadi…. Ada baju tidur tamu di dalam cepet pake

Truss kamu nyender aja di pintu bagian belakang soalnya nanti bakalan aku buka pintunya trus nanti kamu keluar ke dapur Maid… oke buka sana pintunya biar gx ada yang curiga….Anko pun bergegas… akhirnya dia nyender dan keluar untungnya gx ada siapa siapa di dapur…. Kakashi pun membuka pintu ..ibu ada apa dating malam malam… Ratu tak mau basa basi… Maid Periksa semua ruangan ini…

Ada apa sih bu… aku lagi enak enak tidur juga…. Maid sakura Mendengar kamu dan Anko ada di dalam… ibu tidak tau kamu sedang apa tapi cek apakah ada Anko di dalam…hah hey kau Maid bodoh bisa bisanya kau menuduhku….. Jelas jelas aku mendengarnya sangat lantang kok… berisik kau …. Apa yang kau dengar memang…? Aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang melakukan intim….

Apa kau bilang…. Tangan Kakashi pun hamper sampai ke pipi Sakura… tapi malah Anko yang kena tampar karena dia menghalangi Sakura…. Anko aku ini mau tampar Maid bodoh ini knp kamu menghalangi aku untuk menamparnya…. Beraninya sama perempuan…. Hey kamu Maid Anko… iya Ratu.. dari mana kamu tadi saya habis dari toilet dan mengambil minum Ratu. Maid Anko sudah ketemu..

Lalu suara apa tadi kakashi … Kakashi menjawab… CD Porno ibu… ah aku jadi malu ini… Ratu menjawab oh… ya sudah tidur lagi sana…. Semua keluar.. Maid sakura pun dihukum Karen telah mencemarkan nama baik orang…. Dia pun dihukum seumur hidup…. Setelah kejadian itu Anko tidak ingin melakukan hal itu lagi.. tapi lagi lagi Kakashi memaksanya

Oleh sebab Anko sudah bosan melakukan hal ini dengan sembunyi sembunyi. Dia membujuk kakashi untuk menikahinya.. karena Kakashi berjanji untuk menikahinya…. Suatu Hari pun Kakashi dating ke kamar ibunya…. Ibu aku ingin menikah… Apa yang kau maksudkan Kakashi anakku. Iya aku ingin menikah. Aku sudah bosan dengan berstatus lajang.. oke tapi kau harus melamar Sunade anak Raja Orochimaru..

Apa bu aku harus menikah dengan ank bodoh itu? Tidak aku tidak mau… loh kalau tidak mau kau ingin menikah dengan siapa…..? Anko… Anko mana Nak… Anko Maid Favorite ibu….

Apah Pangeran menikah dengan Maid ? tidak tidak akan ku izinkan tapi kan aku Sudah menjadi Raja aku berhak memilih siapapun… Tapi ibu mu masih hidup jadi ibu berhak memilih jodoh mu… tapi aku tidak mencinta Sunade aku mencintai Anko Ibu…. Apa alas an mu untuk menikahi Anko…? Aku…

GO..GO..GO.. Buruan….

Klik capter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Ceritanya jadinya Ruwet soalnya panjang dan belum selesai sampai capter 5 aja

Sampai capter 6 mungkin

Oke dah skrng GO..GO..GO.. Baca lagi

Aku… Hanya mencintai Anko… selain itu apa alas an mu…. Ibu knp sih ibu bertanya seperti itu… itu hak ku sebagai seorang ibu yang harus merestui hubungan anaknya…. Oke oke aku jawab… entah knp setelah badai angin kemaren dia selalu pucat mungkin ini salah ku yang sudah…. Udah apa Kakashi… ah ibu jangan potong omonganku… salah ku yang sudah hmmm memper sambil bersin….apa… memper apa …. Jangan jangan kau sudah…. Iya ibu sudah tau kan jawabannya sudah bu aku hal itu sudah buat aku frustasi…..

anakku ku… iya aku tau aku salah besar… makanya itu bu semenjak tahun baru kemarin aku melarang Anko Untuk Pulang aku takut Anko bercerita kepada keluarganya yang telah aku perbuat…. Ibu… ibu… Ratu sudah mulai tidak bisa bicara apa apa…. Ibu jawab pertanyaan ku… aku takut Anko Hamil akibat perbuatan ku… ibu mau nma kerajaan kita keluarga kita tercemar Karen satu Maid Hamil?

Tidak kau tak boleh menikahi Dia… tapi ibu knp… dia mengandung semua kesalahan mu… akibat perbuatanmu dia mengandung… Ibu karna itu aku mau bertanggung jawab…. Tidak.. ibu aku melakukan itu karna aku cinta padanya… tidak tetap tidak….. Ibu…. Jika Ibu tidak merestukan aku mengundurkan diri dari kerajaan dan keluarga ini kau boleh pecat Anko aku akan hidup dengan Anko senang maupun susah…

Kakashi.. sudah bu jangan bujuk aku kembali keputusan ibu bulat tidak merestui ku keputusan ku juga bisa bulat untuk meninggalkan semua ini... Kakashi Kau Jangan egois... alah Ibu juga egois Maid Juga manusia ibu Maid Juga Berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan... aahhh... Kakashi... setelah Kakashi membereskan Barang Tidak sengaja Anko melihat kakashi dengan muka murung dan Marah... tangan Anko Ditarik secara paksa... ada apa ini Kakashi... jangan banyak bicara... bereskan barang barangmu...

Iya.. iya.. dengan cepat Anko membereskan Barangnya... Anko ayo kita pergi... Kakashi Jangan pergi... Kakashi... sang Ratu sangat susah untuk membujuknya kembali... Kakashi jangan keras kepala... KAKASHI

Ibu akan mengizinkan mu menikahi Anko... ibu bohong ibu tidak akan pernah relakan memiliki menantu seperti Anko.. ibu Bohong... Ibu berani sumpah... Kakashi pun berhenti berjalan... Ucapkan Sumpah ibu

Kakashi menentang

Saya Kurenai Yuhi bersumpah untuk selalu mendukung anak saya dan saya bersumpah untuk tidak membenci Istri dari anak semata wayang dari pasangan sakumo Hatake dan Hikaru Hatake... Ratu pu kecapean setelah susah berusaha payah membujuk anknya ... Akhirnya Undangan pun tersebar 2000 orng yang diundang... 3 hari menjelang pernikahan Anko tidak enak badan sehingga dia pun terkena Demam...

Tetapi pernikaha tetap berjalan... mereka bahagia... saat mereka berbulan madu selama 3 minggu Anko merasa badanya sangat tidak enak... rahasia dari kerajaan Hatake adalah Sakumo adalah Demon yang tau sakumo adalah demon itu hanya hikaru... Setelah Pembantu Kakashi yang di juluki dukun di Desanya dating dan memeriksa Anko... ternyata Anko Hamil dan pembantu itu mengatakan bahwa ada anak Demon di dalam perut Anko... Kakashi bilang tidak mungkin ada ank demon jelas jelas saya manusia...

Mau tau Kelanjutannya

Klik dong capter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Hahaha gw terinspirasi sama suatu filmyang prnah gw tonton

yg udh nnton filmnya tetep lanjutin bacanya ya.

Tapi gx apa kok Cuma Capter 4 terakhir sama 5 aja deh

Kita liat nanti aja lah ya... sob

Skrng lanjut baca coy

Kakashi pun menghubungi Ratu Hikaru... Hallo Ibu...? iya Kakasi bagaimana Bulan madu mu saying... tolong ibu kkatakan pada ku... apa maksudmu kakashi... aku ank manusia atau demon... terpaksa Ratu Hikaru menelan ludah kembali... maksudmu apa... ibu katakana apakah Anko mengandung anak Demon? Ratu menelan Ludah Kembali...hallo ibu.. ibu... jawab aku ibu...

Bisa saja kau adalah anak keturuan Demon... bisa saja anak mu nanti adalah anak demon... ibu .. berarti sekarang ibu demon...? tidak dulu saat ibu melahirkan mu ibu tidak gagal jantung jadi ibu tidak perlu bisa demon... yang bisa membuat kita hidup kembali... ibu... kenapa ibu tidak pernah cerita kepada ku...aku terlanjur menikahi anak manusia ibu... sudah ibu bilang ibu tidak mau Anko mati... makanya waktu itu ibu bilang kau harus nikah dengan sundae karena dia keturunan Demon...

Ibu... aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa Anko jatuh sakit perutnya besar sepert orang yang hamil 3 bulan ibu... baik kita harus ke Brazil disitu ada pulau ayahmu disitu ibu, kam, Anko aman tidak akan ada kerabat atau teman ayah yang mengenal kita. Kita akan menyembunyikan dan merawat Anko... baik bu besok aku akan berangkat menggunakan pesawat prbadi ayah yang ada di sini...

Setelah 7 minggu pernikahan ya sekitar 1 bulan 3 minggu perut anko besar seperti perut ibu yang mengandung ank 9 bulan... baiklah mala mini ibu akan memanggil bidan ibu yang dulu membantu proses lahirnya kamu... malam itu semua brjalan dengan lancer... tapi tiba tiba Anko Gagal jantung... Kakashi berniat untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri karena anak itu Anko Mati... tetapi satu hal yang mendorong Kakashi... ibunya waktu itu bilang Anko butuh Bisa Demon agar bisa hidup...

Setelah dia beri bisa demon yang dia miliki Bisa itu tdak bekerja sehingga Kakashi Putus asa karena istri tercintanya Mati... tanggal 27 tepat hari pernikahan mereka Kakashi berniat untuk bunuh diri karena tepat di hari 2 bulan pernikahan Anko malah Mati... saat dia mendatangi sebuah jurang saat dia ingin menjatuhkan dirinya dia berkata sekeras mungkin Anko kamu yang di Hati Ku sampai detik ini, Anko Kenapa kamu Harus meninggalkan aku...

Gemaan itu di balas oleh Anko Kakashi Cuma kamu juga yg ada di hatiku sampai detik ini.. kakashi bingung ... itu suara siapa...? Anko? Iya... tiba tiba anko ada di belakang Kakashi... Anko pun di angkat oleh Kakashi dan di turunkan dengan Perlahan Akhirnya Kakashi mencium bibir manis Anko... sejenak berhenti Anko mengatakan... aku Anko Istri dari Kakashi Hatake sekarang telah menjadi Demon mereka pun tertawa... hahaha Saat Anko melihat pemandangan

Kakashi berbicara... Anko ... iya... Cuma kamu yang ada di hatiku dan anak kita... hmmm Anko pun berpikir... hmm Kakao Hatake... nama yang lucu untuk anak kita... Kakashi pun menjawab... Kakao Kakashi Anko akhirnya merekapun kembali ke rumah dan hidup bahagia selamanya

Hehehe akhirnya Fanfic selesai ... XD

Yang udh baca comment ya XD


End file.
